


Unexpected Homecoming

by shell



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-13
Updated: 2005-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to Panisdead.

I knew they expected the Wraith--they didn't tell me anything, but I could see the fear in their eyes when they brought me my meals, or when I was taken outside and allowed to exercise. I overheard my guards talking about some plan to stop the hive ships, then shutting up the moment the realized I was listening. Still, it was a surprise when Sergeant Bates told me to gather the spare clothing they'd given me and get ready to leave.

"The Wraith are on their way, aren't they?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute, then shrugged. "Guess there's no point hiding it from you. Yeah, they're coming, and we're going. Come on, no time to waste."

He bound my wrists behind me and directed me up the stairs. I could hear some sort of muted alarm in the distance. He glanced up at the sound, then shook his head. I didn't question him; I just continued up the stairs, feeling guilty for my momentary lapse. A prisoner's first responsibility is to gather intelligence. A few seconds later there was an announcement from Dr. Weir about evacuation. I smiled. I may not have brought these people down, but the Wraith surely would. My smile faltered--I did not feel as great a joy in that thought as I should.

We never made it all the way to the gateroom. Something changed--Bates got some sort of message on his communicator, something about command or marine something. Whatever it was, it got took so much of his interest that I was this close to grabbing his gun and escaping before his eyes came back to me. He looked at me for a minute, clearly aware of what I'd been thinking and just as clearly annoyed by it, abruptly took me back to my cell, unfastened my bonds, locked the door, and left again.

For the next two and a half days, I learned nothing. They still brought my meals, but it was usually a junior officer in a great hurry, and there was no outdoor exercise. I tried to ask one of them what was going on, one who'd spoken to me in the past, but he merely shook his head and hurried out of sight again. The second night the city came under attack, the explosions and gunfire worse than I had ever heard. It ended fairly quickly, and I spent the rest of the night wondering if anyone would was left to bring me my meals.

If I could not die fighting, still, I refused to die of starvation. By the time the sun rose, I had woven a noose from my extra clothing; I hid it under the mattress. I did not show my relief when Dr. Kavanagh arrived, hours later than the usual meal time.

Once again my hands were bound, although he made a poor job of it. I could easily have escaped, but there was no need--he told me they were sending me home. He answered my questions freely, clearly relishing the opportunity to complain about Dr. Weir's leadership to anyone who might view her in a less than positive light. To be truthful, his complaints were so outlandish that I felt a grudging respect for the woman.

That respect grew when I got home and heard the full story of what she'd done. My superiors were gloating at their triumph over the Earthers, but as I started an endless series of debriefings, I found myself unable to concentrate, wondering what had happened in the city of the Ancients.

Wondering what had happened to my honorable jailers.

END


End file.
